One example of a lane departure prevention apparatus is disclosed in a Patent Literature 1. Specifically, the Patent Literature 1 discloses the lane departure prevention apparatus that is configured to prevent a vehicle from departing from a driving lane by activating a LKA (Lane Keep Assist) until it is determined that an abnormality of a person (for example, a driver) in the vehicle continues to be detected and thus the person is in a driving-impossible-state (namely, the person cannot drive the vehicle) after the abnormality of the person is detected, wherein the LKA is an operation for allowing the vehicle to travel (namely, move or run) along the driving lane.